Captured
by Miricles exsist
Summary: Paul imprints on a baby while visiting in England, he is too dazed to act and within a matter of seconds his soul mate has left. He is too depressed and angry to carry on and runs away staying near La Push but in his wolf form, and while he is hunting he finds a girl crying under a tree and instently knows that she belongs to him. He won't let her leave him ever again.


CHAPTER ONE

Paul's POV

I lost her, my baby imprint. I imprinted on a random baby in a random shop in England months ago. She was the most beautiful baby in the world and it didn't matter that she was a pale face or that we lived in different country's what mattered was that she was mine.

She was small with a round face and chubby cheeks, her skin was pale and milky it looked smooth and had a slight red tinge to it from the snow. Her hair was curly raven and was already long even though she appeared to be a newborn, her big eyes that shone with wonder only a child could have been a deep blue. She looked like snow-white.

I watched numbly as a woman walked out of the store taking my small little imprint with her. I came to my senses moments later but they were long gone and I was lost without her. My little snow-white, snowy.

When I returned back to La Push I was even more angry and my pack couldn't take it anymore. One day I got so angry I just left and decided to live in my wolf form like Jacob did once, I've decided I don't need anyone if I lost my soul mate whoealse matters.

_18 years later_

Daniela's POV

I can't belive it! My crazy mother is taking a vacation from our nice house in England to a small cold cabin in a small town called La Push in Washington, America.

"Come on Danni, let's go get unpacked then you can explore the woods if you want or go to the beach. It's such a lovely day and you can meet your step cousin Claire there." My mother said as she practically danced through the door something both of us have in common. My mother used to be a famous ballerina and i am the best dancer in the whole of England I've been told by numerous people.

"Danni, did you hear me?" My mother asked and I smiled at her.

"Yeah, I unpacked earlier when you were at the shop. I'm gonna go meet Claire at the beach, bye love you." I called out to her and she smiled and waved me off.

When I got to the beach I saw a beautiful stage on the sand and then i noticed my step cousin Claire kissing a tall, muscular man I knew must be Quil, I snuck up on them. I stood next to Clair's aunty Emily and I smiled before I actually became worried and I said in an over dramatic voice.

"OMG! We're loosing her, Breath damn it!" I shouted slash whispered and I saw her break free to glare at me but once she recognised me she threw herself into my arms. "DANNI!"

"Hello ClairBear!" I squealed back at her and i practically jumped up and down in her arms.

"OMG! I've missed you so much! I can't belive you have traverld the world without me! Where is your tan?" Claire asked and I playfully punched her.

"You know I don't tan, I'm as pale as they come!" I said and I heard laughter.

"Wow babe, you really know this girl?" Quil asked and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"YES! This is my baby step cousin Danni, she is the dancer I told you about!" Claire said and hit him.

"Wait dancer? You wanna dance with me baby?" a guy asked me and I nodded noticing how hot he is.

"Sure, if you can keep up that it." I winked playfully at him making Claire giggle at me.

I took his hand and walked onto the stage loving how I was dressed in a blowy blue dress that went mid-thigh and a pair of silver stilettos.

As the music began and half way through our dancing it started to rain making the dancing that more effective and i swear i saw a few people grabbing people just to kiss them. We were really god partners and when we finished we were both panting and he went to kiss me but we heard a growl and he left quickly with half the beach.

I went to leave to when I heard a pained whimper and I walked closer to the woods almost hypnotised at finding this poor animal and helping it anyway I can. I took off my heels and started the run forward and deeper into the woods when I heard something behind me. I kept running as fast as I could untill I fell forward and landed under a tree. I fell asleep.

When I woke up i was still under the tree and it took me a couple of minutes before I realized I was laying on my side, I shakily got to my feet and I tried to find a way out but I was too weak and too far lost. I felt my stomach rumble and I ran to a near by bush and ate the berrys I knew wasn't poisonous. After hours of wondering it became dark again and I was crazy ass cold. I was about to go to take a nap under another tree when I heard a growl and i looked up to see a silver wolf looking at me curiously almost lovingly.

I was scared and went to move when it growled again. Quickly I jumped up and danced out-of-the-way as the wolf took a lunge for me. I began to run as fast as I can and I actually got quite far in my opinion I was tackled to the ground by a hot wolf body. Somehow the wolf managed to flip me over and I was looking into brown eyes that had golden flakes in, they looked like the eyes I have had dreams of ever since I was a baby. Suddenly the wolf started shaking and the transformed into a naked man. He stoked my face and pulled something off his leg and to my relief it was cutoff shorts. While he was putting on the bottoms I quickly jumped away from him but was pulled back by stong arms and was pinned to the ground by a growling man.

"Please let me go." I begged and he just tilted his head at me curiously.

I felt him lift me into his arms as I tried to push away from him but he just tightened his arms around me. I fell asleep as result of how warm he was and how him hummed softly into my hair as we walked. Before I drifted off into much wanted sleep I was vaguely aware of the wolfman kissing my cheek.


End file.
